Multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) channels may be used in networks to distribute content to wireless computing devices (WCDs). This content may include multimedia, such as streaming audio and/or video. By transmitting the content on an MBMS channel, one transmission can potentially be received by a large number of WCDs. As a result, less network capacity may be used in comparison to unicasting the transmission to each of the WCDs separately.